1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for implementing a media campaign for delivering a multi-part set of media programs to an audience. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for implementing an interactive media campaign, in which an interactive program or media content is delivered to an audience such that members of the audience may interact with the media content to provide input that is received and processed as part of the interactive media campaign, as well as systems and methods for implementing a dynamic media campaign, in which different dynamic programs or media contents may be delivered or addressed to particular segments of the audience, and in which the media contents delivered to the particular segments of the audience may be changed during the course of the dynamic media campaign. That is, a campaign may be dynamic in the sense that updates to dynamic programs or media contents of the campaign may be communicated and implemented during the execution of the campaign; and a campaign may be interactive in the sense that an audience member may interact or provide input to an interactive program while viewing or experiencing the program, such that the input is received and processed by the campaign owner and/or another party responsible for providing the interactive program to the audience member. A dynamic program may also be an interactive program. In an aspect of the present invention, the execution of a campaign is comprehensively measured during the course of the campaign to obtain service measurement data, which may be used to optimize the current campaign or future campaigns. The service measurement data is collected and reported to the campaign's owner, for example, so that the data can be used to monetize the campaign by demonstrating its successful execution and its reach and response rates. The data also provides a means for forecasting the success of future campaigns, and serves as a basis for any number of analyses on viewership trends/characteristics of campaigns.
2. Related Art
Presently, there are several known ways to provide media contents to an audience. For radio programs, analog AM and FM signal-transmission technologies are well known and in popular use, and digital signal-transmission technologies have advanced to the point that the popularity of digital radios has increased notably in the last decade. For television programs, analog signal-transmission technologies, cable transmission technologies, and satellite transmission technologies are well known and in popular use.
A common characteristic of the above-mentioned media technologies is that the media programs are intended to be experienced by a general audience and a passive audience. That is, a single program is broadcast for all members of the audience to experience (i.e., watch and/or listen to). Therefore, the above-mentioned media technologies do not make accommodations for the diverse backgrounds, diverse tastes, and diverse interests of the general audience. Moreover, the above-mentioned media technologies do not allow for members of the audience to interact with the program while it is being broadcast.